The Courts of Westeros
Across the Kingdoms of Westeros, every ruler holds court with their trusted retainers and advisers. Find below each of the Kingdoms and key positions upon their respective councils. '' ''A summary of the Kingdoms can be found on Regions of the Realm, and detailed pages for each Kingdom found within. The Court of the Winter King * Cregan Stark, King of the North, King of Winter and Lord of Winterfell ** Warden of the North: Wyman Manderly ** Warden of the Shivering Sea: Rodrik Karstark ** Warden of the Neck: Lynara Reed ** Warden of the Gift: Osric Umber ** Warden of the Western Shore: Ryon Glover ** Seneschal of the North: Hullen Hull ** Justicar of the North: Roose Bolton ** Webspinner: '''Lord Cleyton Slate ** '''Counter of Coin: Lord Locke ** Lord of the Waves: Cley Manderly ** Master of Mysticism: Vaario ** Master of War: Cregan Stark ** Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard: Jory Karstark The Council of the Moon * Andar II Arryn, the Falcon King of the Mountain and Vale, Lord of The Eyrie, and Defender of the Vale ** Spymaster of the Vale, responsible for thwarting foreign subterfuge. Held by Jon Waynwood. ** The Warden of the Coast, protector of the Vale's coastline against invaders and raiders. Held by Aron Royce. ** Master of Coin, treasurer of the kingdom. Held by Connor Belmore. ** Master of Knights, the master of war and head of the Knights of the Vale. Held by Edgar Corbray. The Ironborn Council * [[Andrik Greyjoy|'Andrik I Greyjoy']], King of Salt and Rock, First of His Name Since the Grey-King, Lord-Reaper of Pyke, Son of the Sea Wind ** Exactor of the Iron Price, '''the commander of the Iron Fleet at home: Dagon Saltcliffe ** '''The Shipmaster, the overseer of fleet construction: Dagon Merlyn ** Lord-Captain of the Iron Fleet, the commander of the fleets of the Iron Islands: Tristifer Greyjoy ** Commander of the Iron-Blood, the commander of the land forces of the Iron Islands: Euron Goodbrother ** Guardian of the Isles, the ruler of the Isles in absence of the King: Jorun Blacktyde, in conjunction with Theon Greyjoy. ** Commander of the Naggas Teeth: Harlon The Royal Court of the Trident - Disputed by Great Council * Disputed: ** The King's Arrow, primary adviser and right hand to the king: ** Lord Marshal of the Trident, commander of the king's armies: ** Chief Admiral of the Trident, commander of the navy: ** Lord Justice, master of laws: ** Lord Coinmaster, master of taxes and treasury: ** Lord Spymaster, master of whisperers and secrets: The Royal Court of the Dusklands * [[Alesander Darklyn|Alesander Darklyn,]] the Dusk King of the Dusklands, and Lord of Duskendale ** Lord Chancellor, the king's appointed right hand: Lucifer Staunton ** Lord or Lady Rosby, the current head of House Rosby and the king's advisor: Aurane Rosby ** Lord Admiral, responsible for the Dusklands' fleet: Robyn Qoherys ** Dusky Septon, septon of the Dusky Sept in Duskendale: ** Master-at-Arms, responsible for readying and commanding the king's armies: Benedict Rykker ** Lord Spymaster, responsible for ensuring the king is well informed: Ardrian Byrch The Royal Court of the Narrow Sea * Jacaerys I Celtigar, the Crab King of the Claw, Lord of Claw Isle, and Protector of the Narrow Sea ** The Claw, the primary adviser to the King: Tristan Hardy ** High Whisperer, spymaster of the Claw: ** Commander of the Redguard, head of the King's personal guard: Baegel Celtigar ** Keeper of the Point, in charge of defending Cracklaw Point: Tristan Hardy ** Keeper of the Narrow Sea, in charge of defending the various islands of the Claw: Baelor Velaryon The Royal Court of the Rock * Tyrion V Lannister, King of the Rock, Lord of Casterly Rock, and Shield of Lannisport ** Sentinel of the Rock, first among equals on the Council: Tommen Lannister ** Lord Marshal of the West, in charge of the West's mighty army: ** High Exchequer, controls the formidable finances of the West: ** Master of Ships, commander of the West's navy: ** Lord Justice, enforcer of the King's peace and Lord Commander of the Goldcloaks: Royland Reyne ** Head of the Elite Redcloaks, leader of the King's bodyguards: Briony Clegane The Royal Court of the Reach * Gwayne XI Gardener, King of the Reach, and Lord of Highgarden ** High Steward of Highgarden: Edmund Tyrell ** Lord Marshal, commander of the Reachman armies: Lord Gareth Oakheart ** Lord Admiral, commander of the Reachman fleets: Lord Artos Redwyne ** Lord Whisperer, spymaster of the Reach: Lord Alesander Florent ** Lord Justice, master of laws: Lord Everan Fossoway ** Lord Treasurer, master of coin: Lord Chester ** Lord Commander of the Greenhand: 'Ser Allun Roxton ** '''Warden of the Marches: ' ** 'Warden of the Lake: 'Lord Godric Crane ** 'Warden of the Shields: 'Lord Artos Redwyne The Royal Court of the Stormlands * '''Durran XXX Durrandon, the Riverbane, Storm King of the Stormlands, and Lord of Storm's End ** Lord-Justiciar: 'Lord Robert Tarth ** '''Lord-Seneschal: 'Lord Ben Caron ** 'Lord-Admiral: 'Lord Allard Estermont ** 'Warden of the Southmarches: '''Lord Bastion Dondarrion ** '''Warden of the Stormwood: '''Lord Trant ** '''Warden of the Cape: '''Lord Toyne ** '''Warden of the Hook: '''Lord Massey The Prince's Court of Dorne * [[Myles III Martell|'Myles III Martell]], Prince of Dorne, and Lord of Sunspear ** The Sun, right hand of the Prince: *** Ambassador to the East, trade negotiator with the Free Cities: Vortimer Sand ** The Spear, in charge of Dornish armies: ** The Admiral of Ten-Thousand Ships, in charge of Dornish navies: Valena Darkstar ** Lord of Shadows, spymaster of Dorne: ** Lord of Purse, in charge of Dornish finances: ** Captain of the Guard, in charge of protecting the royal family: Manfred Swiftsword ** [https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1481696696/Qyburn.jpg Maester Beldon] The Bloodroyal's Court * Yorick II Yronwood, the Bloodroyal, King of the Greenbelt, and Lord of Yronwood ** The Whiteroyal, his second in command: Lord Yandry Fowler ** His Archchamberlain, the Coinmaster of the Greenbelt: Lord Lake ** His Master of Whispers, the spymaster of the Greenbelt: Lord Lamb ** His Justicar, '''the lawmaster and Kings Justice of the Greenbelt: Lord Manwoody ** '''His High Admiral, '''the master of ships of the Greenbelt: Lord Robert Wyl ** '''His Lord-Marshal, '''the master of war in the Greenbelt: Lord Ulwyck Uller ** '''The Lord Commander of the Bloodguard: Ser Theodan Wyl The Royal Court at Starfall * Cedric I Dayne, High King of the Torrentine, and Lord of Starfall and Sword of the Morning ** His Castellan, who deals with matters of the Court: ** His Knight of the Tower, who sees to Starfall's fortifications: ** His Swordmaster, who deals with the training and upkeep of their levies: Vorian Dayne ** His Coinmaster, who oversees the collection and use of their taxes: ** His Knight of the Pass, who sees to the protection of their borders: Arthur Dayne ** His Lawmaster, who sees that the High King's peace is kept: also held by Arthur Dayne ** His Spymaster - not an official appointment, but an important one: ** The Knight-Commander of the Palestone Order, who leads the knights of the land: Edric Blackmont Category:Kingdom of the North Category:Kingdom of the Reach Category:Principality of Dorne Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom of the Stormlands Category:Kingdom of the Claw Category:Kingdom of the Dusklands Category:Kingdom of the Iron Islands Category:Kingdom of the Mountain and Vale Category:Bloodroyal Category:House Dayne Category:Kingdom of the Trident Category:Kingdom of the Rock